greenlanternfandomcom-20200223-history
Kroloteans
History Origin Native to the planet Krolotea in Space Sector 2812, the Kroloteans who were also known as Gremlins were an insidious race who performed genetic experiments on subjects in a lawless as well as unethical attempt at creating a scientifically advanced race of super warriors to sell to the highest bidder. They had no compunctions on manipulating the evolution of other species as part of their experimentation'S so long as it produced highly destructive "weapons" which they could sell to their clients. At some point, they began arriving on the planet Earth where they became known as Gremlins. They are responsible for the experiments done on Hector Hammond, Black Hand, and the Shark. Kroloteans are known to experiment on numerous species throughout the universe. Villain of Green Lantern The Green Lantern Venizz during her service managed to uncover a Krolotean concentration camp where she liberated its prisoners who were subjected to various experiments by the Gremlins. Among the many victims was a being known as Tagort whose body and strength were overgrown as a result of his captors experimentation's. The Gremlins later returned where they abducted a Human being and conducted experiments in artificial evolution on him which turned him into a Roswell Grey type of creature whereupon he was returned to Earth. Once there, he was killed when a truck ran him over by accident to which the individual stated that all he did was go out for a cigarette. Investigating the situation, Hal Jordan was contacted by the Belle Reve prison authority which informed him that Hector Hammond had information on the event. Going to the prison, Jordan bargained with Hammond who eventually revealed that he did not know the creatures names but they were responsible for transforming him as well as conducted numerous experiments over the years and that they had returned to keep watch over another experiment. They also kept track on the movements of William Hand and abducted him whilst he was on an airplane. Once among them, they began experimenting on him and returned him to Earth with the intention of him fighting against Hal Jordan by giving him the ability to absorb the life force of living creatures which would regenerate his severed hand that he lost to Jordan when he was The Spectre. They also made a move on abducting Hector Hammond again. In the mean time, the Kroloteans had found another test subject in a Shark which they genetically engineered and evolved to the point it became a humanoid entity that began terrorizing the coast. This attracted the attention of Hal Jordan who struggled against the beast until the Gremlins arrived to take both subjects on board their ship for further testing. As the two are taken aboard the alien ship, the Kroloteans secured the Shark and were about to experiment on Hal Jordan when Hammond mentally woke him up. The Green Lantern than proceeded to trap the Gremlins in small cages whereupon he asked his power ring on who the aliens were to which it responded that the Kroloteans tampered with a planet's natural resources and accelerated its evolution. Despite the aid of Black Hand, the Kroloteans were defeated and their plot thwarted and they were handed over Venizz and Tagort in order to bring the criminals to justice for their genetic atrocities. Unknown to many, the Gremlins latest experiment on Hector Hammond had given further abilities to the evolved Human such as gaining the power of speech. Sinestro Corps At least one member of the species known as Gleen was selected as a member of the Sinestro Corps who was assigned to Space Sector 0312. It seem that they are current allies of the Sinestro Corps. Allies *Black Hand *Hector Hammond Enemies *Green Lantern Corps Notes *Coming Soon Trivia *Coming Soon In Other Media *'Young Justice: Invasion' The Kroloteans appear as major villains throughout the series. In this show, the Kroloteans are presented as a culture that revolves around theft. Their presence is first made known in the Episode "Happy New Year". The bounty hunter Lobo captures a Krolotean who had kidnapped and replaced an Asian politician, leading to the revelation that there were numerous Kroloteans disguised as humans on Earth. They appear to be extremely afraid of Blue Beetle, something that baffles the hero and his companions. This is eventually explained due to the fact that the Kroloteans and the Reach are fierce rivals. In the Episode "Earthlings", the heroes discover that the Kroloteans have been arriving on Earth via the use of stolen Zeta tubes from Rann. Superboy, Miss Martian, Beast Boy and Alanna successfully destroy one of the Zeta facilities before returning home. Links *http://dc.wikia.com/wiki/Kroloteans *http://www.comicvine.com/kroloteans/4060-56291/ Category:Races Category:Teams